1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing two-way communication between a parent and child wherein a first unit is worn or carried by a parent or guardian and a second unit is worn or carried by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices which allow a parent to locate a child by attaching the device to the child and causing the device to emit an audible or visual alert when the child becomes lost. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,569 (Gerstenbeger) describes a child alarm device consisting of a parent or guardian transmitter unit and a child receiver unit. The receiver is attached to the child and when the parent desires to locate the child, the parent causes the transmitter to transmit a signal to the receiver, which, in turn, activates an audible alarm. The audible alarm may also be activated directly from the child receiving unit. It is not possible, however, for the child unit to transmit a signal to the parent unit, as would be useful where the parent is in a location where the audible alarm could not be heard.
A two-way baby monitor system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,747 (Altenhofen), wherein a parent unit can record messages which may then be transmitted to the baby unit to soothe or calm the baby. The baby unit includes a microphone and can transmit sounds to the parent unit. However, in order for the parent to detect a problem with the child, the parent must constantly monitor the sounds being transmitted from the baby unit. This is not always convenient, especially when in a public venue.
The personal safety system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,041 (Friedman) includes a hand-held, guardian control means and a portable alarm means designed to be carried by a child or pet. The control means may transmit a signal to the alarm means thereby causing the alarm means to emit an audio or visual alarm signal. The alarm signal may be used by the guardian to locate the child or pet, or may be used to signal those near alarm means that the wearer needs assistance. The alarm means may also transmit a confirmation signal to the control means to alert the guardian that the alarm means has been activated. The system does not, however, allow the child or another in the vicinity of the child, to alert the guardian that the child is lost or needs assistance.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a two-way system for communication between parent and child wherein the system would allow either the parent or the child (or guardian) to establish communication with the other.
It would further be desirable to provide a two-way system of communication between a parent and child wherein both the parent and child units maintain in constant contact with each other.
The present invention is a two-way paging system which may be used, for instance, to provide a communication link between a parent and child. The system includes at least two paging units, a first, parent unit to be carried and monitored by a parent or guardian and at least one additional second, child unit which is to be carried, worn or otherwise affixed to a child. The parent unit and child unit are each capable of transmitting and receiving signals to and from the corresponding unit. Where more than one child unit is in use, the parent unit would be able to receive signals from and transmit signals to a plurality of such child units.
The parent unit typically includes at least a housing, a transmitter assembly, receiver assembly, an alert mechanism and a battery. The transmitter assembly may transmit a signal to the corresponding child unit(s) over any suitable distance using a predetermined frequency. The receiver assembly may be capable of receiving a signal sent by one or more of the child units. In each case, the signal sent by the transmitter assembly or received by the receiver assembly should correspond to the signal sent or received by the corresponding child unit(s). The alert mechanism, which typically includes an audible alert, visual alert, vibratory alert or a combination thereof, is activated by the receiver assembly upon receipt of a signal from a child unit. Where a combination of alerts are available, the parent may typically choose which method of alert is suitable for a given location. For instance, in a noisy environment, the visual and/or vibratory alerts may be most appropriate. If the parent is carrying the unit in a handbag or backpack, the audio alert may be more suitable. The battery may be either a rechargeable or replaceable.
The parent unit may also include an alert button or switch which allows the parent to activate the transmitter assembly, thereby transmitting a signal to the child unit(s). Typically, the button or switch may be depressed for a relatively short duration to send a first signal and may be depressed for a relatively longer duration to send a second signal. The first signal may correspond, for instance, to a more routine alert or message when received by the child unit, whereas the second signal may correspond to an emergency alert or message.
Any number of additional features may be incorporated into the parent unit, including a voice messaging subsystem which would broadcast a pre-recorded voice message upon receipt of a specific signal from a child unit. An out-of-range indicator may also be included to alert the parent that the child unit may no longer send or receive signals from the child unit. Typically, both systems will periodically send identification data to one another at predetermined intervals. In this way, both systems may determine that the corresponding system or systems are on and operating properly and are within signal range.
The child unit includes the transmitter system, the receiver system, the alert mechanism and the battery, as described above for the parent unit. Both the transmitter system and the receiver system are capable of sending signals to and receiving signals from the parent unit, thereby allowing two-way communication between the units. Any number of child units may correspond to a single parent unit.
The child unit includes a button or switch for activating the transmitter system and transmitting a signal to the parent unit. This button may be activated by either the child to alert the parent that the child may need assistance or the button may be activated by a temporary guardian, should either the guardian or the child need the assistance of the parent. As with the parent unit, the button may be depressed for a relatively short duration to cause a first type of alert or may be depressed for a relatively longer duration to cause a second type of alert.
Typically, both systems will periodically send identification data to one another at predetermined intervals. In this way, each system can verify that the corresponding system is on and operating properly and is within signal range.